


Bad Day

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was having a very, very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #09 "timing is everything"

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was having a very, very bad day.

It had started out bad, when she had woken that morning to find herself still at her desk instead of a bed of any kind, let alone the nice, soft one in her own bedroom. She'd had barely ten minutes to shower and change before the morning briefing.

Daniel had rambled on and on about the ruins SG-11 had found on the planet then Teal'c, of all people, had held them up going through the 'Gate because he forgot something. On top of that, Cam had gotten himself 'in a pickle' (his words) involving the local magistrate's daughter, leading to a brawl between Cam and the girl's brother which, somehow, _Daniel_ ended up on the losing end of.

When they finally got back to Cheyenne Mountain, Sam was more than happy to leave Cam explaining everything to Landry, Dr. Lam to tend to Daniel's black eye and Vala to tend to his wounded pride— Teal'c had, wisely, vanished.

Sam threw on whatever civilian clothes she could find in her locker and headed straight to the surface, evading Dr. Lee and three other scientists before they could do more than say 'hello'.

Her car was, of course, practically the farthest from the base, and to make her day complete, she ran into no less then five construction sites on the drive home.

She got to her house just as it was getting dark with every intention of going straight to bed, only to stop short in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Carter," said Jack, caught red-handed putting containers of Chinese take-out into her fridge. "Is this a bad time?"

He'd barely finished the question before she launched herself into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"No, Jack, your timing is perfect."

THE END


End file.
